When Tables Turn
by ChRsTiNe17
Summary: Chris came back to change the future. When he changes something big the roles get reversed. Now Chris is evil and Wyatt has came back to save him.
1. A message from the Future

When Tables Turn  
  
Author's note: Baby Chris is already born but Chris and Leo still have issues.  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
(Chris is in the attic looking out the window. His thoughts are interrupted by a very pregnant piper as she brings in Wyatt into the attic.)  
  
Piper: Hey.  
  
Chris: (Without looking at her) Hey.  
  
Piper: (Looking at him suspiciously) What yea doing?  
  
Chris: Thinking.  
  
(Piper places Wyatt in the playpen and walks over to Chris)  
  
Piper: About what?  
  
Chris: (Looks at her) It's nothing.  
  
Piper: No it's not. For you to be so worried that you can't eat to two days there has to be something wrong.  
  
Chris: I'm not hungry  
  
Piper: I don't care you march right to that kitchen and eat something before I make Paige orb it into your mouth.  
  
Chris: I don't need this right now, ok. I have enough on my mind, without adding on your nagging to it. I'm out of here.  
  
(Chris orbs out)  
  
Piper: I swear I must go crazy in the future with that kid.  
  
~ P3 ~  
  
(Chris orbs in and walks over and sits at a desk and pulls out a crystal ball. A Face of a woman appears but it has lots static.)  
  
Woman: Chris our worst fears have come true, Gideon I coming back from the future to change Wyatt. We're are trying to hold him off but we can't do it for long. Please be careful, I don't want (She turns her head and ducks just in time, as an energy ball goes flying past her.) I have to go. Good luck. (The woman's face disappears as the static increases, till finally it goes black.)  
  
(Chris looks at the crystal ball for a long time, he then moves over to a calendar and flips threw the months. He stops at today's date; it had been two days since the transition. This meant that Gideon would be coming any day now.  
  
Chris: Just try to get past me. 


	2. The Switch

Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Kitchen ~  
  
(Paige is in the kitchen eating some dinner when she hears a noise form the attic)  
  
Paige: Piper, is that you?  
  
(No answer. So Paige decides to investigate and slowly walks up stairs.)  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
Piper: Chris, get your ass down here now!  
  
(She blows up another vase as Paige comes in)  
  
Paige: Sweetie, I don't think blowing up the house will make Chris come back any sooner.  
  
Piper: Well he better get back here soon or I'm going to...  
  
(She is cut short by Chris orbing in. He doesn't even acknowledge his family and strolls right past them.)  
  
Piper: Excused me mister, but who do you think you are running off like that? I'm your mother and you will do as I say.  
  
(Chris just keeps walking out of the room. The girls rush after him)  
  
Paige: Chris, your starting to scare us.  
  
(Chris reaches the bottom of the steps and turns toward his mom and aunt.)  
  
Chris: You are going to stay in this house. No jobs, no club, no dates. I'm going to get Phoebe, but I'm going to be right back. No one leaves this house, understand.  
  
(The sisters look at him like he's crazy)  
  
Piper: Who's in charge here?  
  
Chris: I am, and if you leave this house, you are going to leave Wyatt all by himself with no one to protect him.  
  
Paige: What's going on?  
  
Chris: The evil that turns Wyatt is come for him, from the future. We're going to need the power of three to vanquish him. Now I'm going to go get Phoebe, do not move.  
  
(Chris orbs out just as a green light shines on Paige and Piper)  
  
Paige: Are you going to take him seriously?  
  
Piper: No, Chris says that every time.  
  
Paige: I know, besides who put him in charge?  
  
(Piper grabs her keys and leaves)  
  
Piper: I don't know besides, today's the big day at the club. I have to open.  
  
(Piper leaves the Manor soon followed my Paige)  
  
Paige: And I can't miss my job interview.  
  
~ Phoebe's work place (Can't remember the name of it) ~  
  
(Chris walks into Phoebe's office to find her looking at some letters.)  
  
Chris: Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: Oh, hey Chris. What's up.  
  
Chris: We need you home, now.  
  
Phoebe: Demon?  
  
Chris: The man that turns Wyatt is coming form the future.  
  
Phoebe: How do you know this is the guy?  
  
Chris: Never mind that, but I know for sure that this is the guy.  
  
Phoebe: Chris, I can't just skip work today.  
  
Chris: Work form home.  
  
Phoebe: Chris I can't just do that I need...  
  
Chris: Phoebe I'm serious if you don't get home right now we may be too late.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, ok. (To her secretary) Catherine I'm working form home today.  
  
Catherine: But Elise said...  
  
Phoebe: It's a family emergency.  
  
~ Manor ~  
  
(Chris orbs in with Phoebe)  
  
Chris: Mom, Aunt Paige  
  
(No one answers)  
  
Chris: You guys this isn't funny.  
  
(You can hear Wyatt start to cry from the attic.)  
  
Phoebe: Wyatt.  
  
(They rush upstairs to see Gideon with a Cross bow pointing right at Wyatt. He shoots the arrow. As the arrow flies threw the air Baby Chris orbs in right in front of Wyatt taking the blow. Baby Chris starts to Cry as Chris falls to the ground in pain. Phoebe yells for Leo and goes to kick Gideon but he throws her threw a book case knocking her out cold.)  
  
Gideon: Stupid witch.  
  
(He orbs out as Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: Oh my god (He rushes over to Phoebe. As he starts to heal her, Chris's closes start to flicker into black robes. Phoebe wakes up and Leo rushes over to Chris, who starts to shake violently.)  
  
Leo: What's wrong with him?  
  
Phoebe: They got baby Chris.  
  
(Leo turns to see baby Chris crying with an arrow in him. Before Leo can do anything Wyatt orbs the arrow out of his brother. Leo moves to baby Chris and heals his wounds and big Chris stops shaking.)  
  
Phoebe: Chris?  
  
(Chris lies still as Phoebe moves closer. Future Wyatt materializes.)  
  
Wyatt: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Phoebe: Who the hell are you?  
  
Wyatt: It's me, aunt Phoebe.  
  
(Phoebe looks from baby Wyatt to big Wyatt.)  
  
Phoebe: Wyatt?  
  
(Leo looks at his elder son. But before he can ask anything he is thrown across the room. Phoebe turns to see Chris with his arm stretched out. His outfit has changed to Black robs.)  
  
Wyatt: I am going to save you Chris, if it the last thing I do.  
  
Chris: Then I guess it will be won't it.  
  
(Chris orbs out)  
  
(Wyatt rushes over to his dad.)  
  
Wyatt: Dad! Dad! (He puts his hands over Leo and heals him. Leo wakes up with a start. Leo looks from Wyatt to Phoebe, who is still looking shocked at Wyatt)  
  
Leo: Chris said you turned Evil. (Gets up from the floor and moves over to Phoebe.)  
  
(Wyatt shakes his head)  
  
Wyatt: That was before. Baby Chris was hit with the arrow not me, that arrow was what turned me.  
  
Phoebe: Why should we believe you?  
  
Wyatt: Did you see Chris? He just tried to kill you.  
  
Leo: It wouldn't be the first time.  
  
Wyatt: Because I didn't get hit with the arrow I never turned evil, Chris did. 


	3. Infected

Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe: What?!  
  
Wyatt: I'm afraid so. That arrow that Gideon shot was made of some kind if potion.  
  
(Leo looks back to where Chris was)  
  
Leo: How do we remember everything that happened?  
  
Wyatt: (Tacks a seat on the couch) That what's puzzling, you shouldn't.  
  
(Phoebe looks around looking for something)  
  
Phoebe: Where are Piper and Paige? Chris said he had something to tell us.  
  
Wyatt: He was probably trying to tell you about Gideon.  
  
Leo: What about Gideon?  
  
(Phoebe puts her hand on her chest and falls to the floor.)  
  
Wyatt: Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: I'm fine, it's Piper.  
  
~ P3 ~  
  
(Piper is being attacked by a demon, but her powers aren't working.)  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
(Wyatt orbs in then Leo orbs in with Phoebe. In a hart beat Wyatt throws an energy ball at the demon, killing him instantly.)  
  
Piper: Woa!  
  
(Piper tries to blow up Wyatt but nothing happens.)  
  
Leo: Piper, wait.  
  
Phoebe: It's Wyatt.  
  
Piper: Wait a minute, Wyatt turns evil.  
  
Leo: Not anymore.  
  
Piper: What do you mean?  
  
(No one speaks for a few seconds. Wyatt is the one to break the silence.)  
  
Wyatt: Baby Chris was hit with a darklighter arrow, the same arrow that was supposed to turn me evil.  
  
(Piper it trying to absorbed what Wyatt has just heard.)  
  
Piper: What about Chris?  
  
Wyatt: He's... evil.  
  
(Piper burst out laughing)  
  
Leo: Piper?  
  
(Piper can't stop laughing. Soon Phoebe starts to laugh)  
  
Leo: Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: (trying to stop laughing) it's not me...it's...Piper. (continues laughing)  
  
Leo: Piper this is no time for jokes.  
  
(Piper continues to laugh. Phoebe stops laughing and screams in pain with her head in her hands.)  
  
Wyatt: Aunt Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe: Leo, there's something wrong with Piper.  
  
(Leo turns back to Piper who is still laughing)  
  
Leo: What?  
  
Phoebe: Some kind of...(a green flash goes over Phoebe. She lifts up her head and looks at Piper, who has stopped laughing.) Piper, do you want to get some lunch?  
  
Piper: Sure.  
  
(Leo looks at Wyatt and rushes in front Piper and Phoebe)  
  
Leo: What was that?  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Wyatt: Piper must have been hit with a potion and then Phoebe must have got it using her empathy power.  
  
Leo: Piper, listen to me. You have to snap out of it, our son is in trouble.  
  
Piper: (Anger in her voice) That all I ever do. Help, help, help, well I quit. I am tired of worrying about demons and innocents, I done. Phoebe, (turns to Phoebe) what do you think?  
  
Phoebe: With you all the way. Now where do we go for lunch?  
  
Piper: I heard of this new restaurant down the street...(the rest is drowned out by Paige coming in.)  
  
(Wyatt rushes over to her)  
  
Wyatt: Aunt Paige, please tell me you can get some since into your sisters.  
  
(Ignoring him)  
  
Paige: I'm hungry, anyone want to go out to eat.  
  
Phoebe: We were just about to go out.  
  
Paige: Grate, I'm starving.  
  
(They exit P3 leaving Wyatt and Leo stunned)  
  
~ Underworld ~  
  
(Chris is sitting on a royal char, when a demon comes in.  
  
Demon: My League. (Chris turns his attention to him.)  
  
Chris: What news do you bring me?  
  
Demon: My League, The Charmed One's have been effected. They are powerless and can easily be defeated.  
  
Chris: Good... very good. (Evil smile)  
  
~~ Author's Note: LoL. I can picture Chris having an evil grin. Out of all the Chapters I have found this one the hardest to write. So sorry it took so long. It hard juggling two different types of stories. 


	4. To Finally Understand

Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
(Wyatt flips threw the pages. Looking for anything to help find out what's wrong with aunts. Leo is pacing in front of him.)  
  
Leo: The elders have no idea what's going on. (Turns to Wyatt, who is laughing) What do you think is so funny?  
  
Wyatt: It's just...never mind.  
  
Leo: (Suspiciously) What?  
  
Wyatt: It's just that you're an elder now. You always refer the elders as them, never we or us. (He smirks) Some things never change. (His face goes from happy to serious)  
  
Leo: What's wrong?  
  
Wyatt: Phoebe caught the infection by her empathy power, then how did Paige get it?  
  
Leo: She must have gotten hit when Piper did.  
  
Wyatt: So we're looking for a potion that is spread threw empathy. (Wyatt is deep in thought.) This can't be a potion from this time.  
  
Leo: Why do you say that?  
  
Wyatt: Well think about it, it's not in the BOS and I think I hear of it before. I don't remember it all that well; Chris threw the potion at the most popular at school once. (laughs) Half the school was infected, considering that half the school were empaths. I seem to remember a similar potion he went on. (Look at the floor, trying to think. Suddenly his eyes go wide and he starts to flip threw the pages of the BOS.)  
  
Leo: What are you looking for?  
  
(Wyatt stops.)  
  
Wyatt: Got it. We're going to need some dill and something of the sisters.  
  
Leo: I got it. You start on the potion. (Wyatt nods and starts to work. Just before leaving the door Leo turns.) I hope your right.  
  
Wyatt: (Looks up from the potion.) Me two,...for their sake and ours.  
  
~ Downstairs ~  
  
(The sisters enter the house.)  
  
Phoebe: And then she said but my car was red.  
  
(The girls start laughing and Wyatt and Leo come rushing down. Wyatt at two vials in his hands and Leo has one.)  
  
Piper: Leo? What are you doing here? I thought you have better things to do then hang out with your family. Isn't that way you left?  
  
(Wyatt looks from Piper to Leo, who is obviously hurt. Wyatt doesn't say anything he just throws the vials and Leo does the same. A green mist flows out of each of the sisters and disappears in to the ground. The sisters look startled.)  
  
Phoebe: What...(Looking around)...what's going on?  
  
Paige: More importantly, who are you? (Looking right at Wyatt)  
  
(Before he can answer Leo orbs out.)  
  
Wyatt: Dad!  
  
(Wyatt orbs out after him.)  
  
Paige: Dad? Who's he calling dad?  
  
Phoebe: Oh no, Leo. (Her hand is on her chest)  
  
Piper: What? What is it?  
  
Phoebe: We must have done something because he really hurt and I don't mean physically.  
  
(Piper looks from her sister to the place where Leo just stood)  
  
Piper: (Whisper) Leo.  
  
~ Some park ~  
  
(Leo orbs in with water in his eyes and sits on a bench. He is soon followed by Wyatt. Wyatt doesn't say anything, he just sits next to his dad and gives him a hug. All of Leo emotions fall out of him.)  
  
Leo: (Crying) I never would have left if...  
  
Wyatt: Dad, I know. I know.  
  
(Wyatt just stays there, cry along with his father. All his live he had never understood why his father had left him, his family. But now at this very moment, he understood. His father never stopped loving his family, he was just trying to do what he thought was best for is family.) 


	5. Infected with death

Chapter 5 ~~~~~~  
  
~ Manor: Living room ~  
  
(Phoebe is sitting on the couch scrying for Leo. Paige is looking threw the book and Piper is pacing back and forth behind them.)  
  
Piper: I don't understand, why can't we find them? Its been over an hour.  
  
Phoebe: I have no idea, but this isn't working.  
  
Paige: And the book doesn't have anything either.  
  
Piper: Leo! Leo, get your elder ass down here!  
  
Phoebe: Sweetie I don't think that will work.  
  
(Their hope rise as they see a swarm of blue orbs, but they are soon dropped as the form into Wyatt.)  
  
Wyatt: Sorry mom, the elders are going crazy up there with Chris missing and all.  
  
Piper: No, no, no. You get back up there and tell him to get down here or there's going to be a hell of a lot more trouble for him.  
  
Paige: Piper.  
  
Piper: No, don't Piper me. My son is missing. (She sits down on the couch, her eyes are watery and filed with worry.) I just so scared.  
  
Phoebe: I know sweetie and we are doing everything possible to get him back.  
  
Paige: Yea besides, now you get to see your other son.  
  
(They both give Piper a big hug. Wyatt goes to the book and starts to flip threw the pages.)  
  
Wyatt: Where's the spell to vanquish an elder?  
  
(The sisters pull out of the hug and look at him weird.)  
  
Phoebe: There's no spell to vanquish an elder.  
  
Wyatt: Yes, there...oh yea right.  
  
Paige: Wait a minute. Are you saying in the future we have a spell to vanquish an elder?  
  
Wyatt: Yea, along with many other good beings.  
  
Piper: But, why?  
  
Wyatt: Because...Chris isn't the only one who turns evil.  
  
~ Underworld ~  
  
(Chris is sitting at the round table with the tables full of demons. One of them is a Chameleon.)  
  
Demon 1: So you say that the Charmed Ones have been infected with some kind of potion.  
  
Chameleon: They were, but I saw the elder and Wyatt reverse the potion.  
  
Demon 2: Then what good was the potion in the first place if it could have been countered.  
  
Chris: Now, now, now. Settle down. The potion may be gone, but the infection isn't.  
  
Demon 3: What do you mean?  
  
Chris: They revered the signs of the potion, not the effects. The carelessness was just a cover up so that my brother would be more concentrated on my family then on me. (He starts to walk around the table.) You see, once I read the spell the Charmed Ones will loose their powers. (Puts his hands on the table.) Making them vulnerable for an attack.  
  
(All of the demons smile.)  
  
Demon 5: So when do we attack?  
  
Chris: Soon, very soon. After I get the sword Excalibur, I will be invisible.  
  
~ Manor: Living Room ~  
  
Piper: So not only am I a bad mother, but I am responsible for world being in ciaos. Great. (She bursts out in tiers)  
  
(Wyatt moves in front of piper and kneels in front of her.)  
  
Wyatt: It never once crossed my mind that you were a bad mother.  
  
Piper: (whipping her tears with a smile) Really?  
  
Wyatt: Really. (He gives Piper a hug) We never stopped loving you.  
  
Paige: Awww.  
  
(Both Paige and Phoebe join in and Wyatt starts to laugh.)  
  
Paige: And what is so funny?  
  
Wyatt: We used to do this all the time, but we had everyone there. Well except Chris and Dad.  
  
Phoebe: Who else would there be?  
  
(Everyone looks at Wyatt)  
  
Wyatt: Well, there was Phoebe's daughter, Paige's twins and Rebecca.  
  
Piper: Who's Rebecca?  
  
Wyatt: Your daughter.  
  
Paige: Really I have twins. What are there names?  
  
Wyatt: I...don't think I should say anymore.  
  
Phoebe: So my vision does come true.  
  
(Everyone looks at her with a serious tone.)  
  
Phoebe: When we had to save the magic school, I meet a girl who helped me get my powers back into shape. I had a vision were (Points to Wyatt) you were playing with a game and Chris was just sitting there. I was pregnant, (Looks at Paige) you were a teacher at the magic school. But I wasn't sure I understood something, we lived with no demons. Is that true?  
  
Wyatt: (Looks from Phoebe to Paige to Piper) You finally get your normal life, mom. 


	6. Powerless

Chapter 6 ~~~~~  
  
~ Underworld ~  
  
Chris: Do what ever you have to do, but don't kill the Charmed ones or the elder.  
  
Demon 2: But sire.  
  
Chris: No buts, my brother is the only target, for now.  
  
Demon 2: As you wish.  
  
~ Attic ~  
  
(Wyatt is looking threw the BOS, Piper is making potions as Paige enters the attic with a big smile on her face)  
  
Piper: What are you so happy about?  
  
Paige: I just can't believe I have twins.  
  
(Phoebe enters)  
  
Phoebe: Ok I just got off the phone with Elise, I'm working from home today.  
  
(Chris and Ten demons orb in. Piper is the first to see. She throws the potion in her hands, but it does no effect.)  
  
Chris:  
  
From when they came,  
  
Return them now.  
  
Vanish the words—  
  
Vanish their powers.  
  
(A bright yellow light goes over the Charmed Ones.)  
  
Chris: So long.  
  
Wyatt: No! (He throws an energy ball at Chris who barley gets out of the way.)  
  
Chris: I...don't understand. You shouldn't have your powers either.  
  
Wyatt: Sorry to rain on your parade but... (throws another energy ball and raises his shield over to his family.)...I'm not one to follow plains.  
  
Chris: I don't need you. Excalibur! (Excalibur appears in his hands.) I have what I came for.  
  
(Wyatt is about to throw another energy ball when Chris orbs out.)  
  
Wyatt: Dad! Dad! Come on I need you.  
  
(Leo orbs in.)  
  
Leo: What? What's wrong?  
  
Wyatt: Chris came, he took away their powers.  
  
Leo: What? How could he do that?  
  
Wyatt: I have no idea, but we need to fix it fast. Chris has Excalibur and with it he can do almost anything.  
  
Piper: But how do we get our powers back?  
  
Phoebe: Maybe if we read the spell we used to get our powers in the first place.  
  
Wyatt: You mean you didn't burn that spell?  
  
Piper: No, why would we burn the spell?  
  
Wyatt: Um...it's nothing.  
  
Paige: Ok, anyway it's worth a shot.  
  
(Leo nods and gets the book of shadows. He gives it to Phoebe, who opens the book to the first page.)  
  
Phoebe: Ok, here it is.  
  
The Charmed Ones:  
  
Hear now the words of the witches  
  
The secrets we hid in the night  
  
The oldest of gods are invoked here  
  
The great work of Magic is sought.  
  
In this time and in this hour,  
  
I call upon the ancient power.  
  
Bring your powers to we sisters three,  
  
We want the power.  
  
Give us the power.  
  
(Phoebe looks around.)  
  
Phoebe: Do you feel any different?  
  
Paige: I don't know, lets see. Apple! (Nothing happens.)  
  
Piper: Great, just great. Now what do we do?  
  
(Jingle)  
  
Piper: No, no, no. You can't go, we need you here.  
  
Leo: Piper, it sounds really important.  
  
Paige: Just hurry, Leo.  
  
(Leo nods and orbs out.)  
  
Wyatt: Well I still got my magic, which means that you have to get your magic sometime.  
  
Paige: Yea I guess you're right.  
  
(Wyatt's eyes go big.)  
  
Wyatt: I got an idea, be back soon. 


	7. When history repeats it's self

Chapter 7 ~~~~~~~  
  
(Wyatt orbs into the Attic.)  
  
Paige: Hey what did you find out?  
  
Wyatt: Here, drink these. (gives each of them three potions.)  
  
(The Charmed Ones drink the potions and the same yellow light flows over them.)  
  
Wyatt: Did it work?  
  
Piper: I don't know. (with a flick of her hand a chair blows up.)  
  
Paige: Finally!  
  
Phoebe: We could use this to our advantage.  
  
Piper: How?  
  
Phoebe: Well, Chris thinks we don't have our powers anymore. If he were to take us into his layer we could fix things from there.  
  
Wyatt: But we don't even know what turns him.  
  
Paige: Well I figure somebody got to know.  
  
Piper: Why don't we check the guys with the prophecies first.  
  
Phoebe: Good idea.  
  
Paige: Ok, but were are the prophecies?  
  
Wyatt: I know, follow me.  
  
(He orbs out.)  
  
Phoebe: Why does he know that?  
  
Piper: I don't know, but we got to hurry before we lose him.  
  
(The sisters orb out after Wyatt.)  
  
~ Elder land ~  
  
(Leo and a few elders are talking.)  
  
Trevor: Leo, I think it's in our best interest to stop Chris by any means necessary.  
  
Leo: Trevor, this is my son we're talking about.  
  
Trevor: Yes, but you gave up your fatherhood when you choose to become an elder.  
  
Dante: Trevor, that is enough. Do not forget, Leo is the one who saved us from the titans. (To Leo) We owe you for that, so that is why I propose a different approach.  
  
Leo: What do you propose?  
  
Dante: That someone travel back in time and fix what has been done.  
  
Trevor: Send back a traveler.  
  
Dante: No, I was thinking more of something along the lines of Leo.  
  
Trevor: Leo?  
  
Leo: Me.  
  
Dante: Yes, you. I thing it would be wise to send someone the family trusts, it would be earlier to warn the sisters.  
  
Leo: I agree, but should it not be one of the sisters?  
  
Trevor: That might be wiser.  
  
Dante: If magic in needed, Leo will be the only one with powers. I think we all agree that sending Wyatt is out of the question.  
  
Trevor: Agreed, that would only cause kayos.  
  
Leo: When do should I leave?  
  
Dante: We will need time to gather the magic to send you back. Go be with the sisters, see if there is any other information that could be of aid in your travel. Be careful not to tell of your reason behind your questioning for other may be listening.  
  
Trevor: What if he needs our assistance?  
  
Dante: We will send a token with you, one that will tell all elders who you are.  
  
(Leo nods and orbs out.)  
  
~ Prophecy's cave ~  
  
(Leo orbs in behind the sisters and Wyatt.)  
  
Leo: Hey.  
  
(They jump and Wyatt grabs Leo and make it so that no one can see him from the hallway.)  
  
Paige: Are you trying to get us killed?  
  
Leo: The prophesiers don't kill, they only teach.  
  
Piper: Yea, well it's not the prophesiers that we're worried about.  
  
Leo: What do you mean?  
  
Wyatt: Chris desisted to keep an eye on his little friends.  
  
(They quiet as a demon walks by.)  
  
Leo: How did this all start?  
  
Paige: How does that matter?  
  
Leo: Just answer the question the question.  
  
Phoebe: Well Chris orbed me home, then we heard Wyatt cry. Um...(trying to recall what happened.)...that's when we saw Gideon. That last thing I remember is Chris being hit with the arrow and trying to kick Gideon but he throwing me across the room.  
  
(Jingle)  
  
Leo: Thanks.  
  
(He orbs out.)  
  
Piper: What's with him?  
  
Wyatt: I don't know, but something's not right.  
  
(Just as Wyatt says that, a demon orbs is and Shoot Wyatt with a draklighter arrow.) 


	8. Into the future

(Just as Wyatt says that, a demon orbs is and Shoot Wyatt with a draklighter arrow.)  
  
Chapter 8 ~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige: Bow!  
  
(The bow orbs to Paige's hand and Piper blows up his arms. The demon goes flying backwards as Phoebe kick the demons, after landing the demon screams is pain. Behind Paige, Chris orbs in and shoots another darklighter arrow. Paige falls to the floor with an arrow in her leg as the sisters turn to see their new visitor. Chris throws them ageist the wall knocking them out cold. Baby Wyatt and Baby Chris soon orb into the attic and raise their shield sensing that something is wrong.)  
  
Chris: Wyatt, it me Chris. You can let your shield down now, they're gone.  
  
(Wyatt looks at Chris funny but lets his shield down.)  
  
Chris: (Laughs) You always were the stupid one. (He throws a potion at Wyatt and watches as he soon falls asleep to his death. He orbs out leaving baby Chris crying.)  
  
~ Elder land ~  
  
(Leo is talking with Trevor and Donate but soon stops when he hears baby Chris' crying. )  
  
Trevor: Leo, are you alright?  
  
Leo: Something's wrong.  
  
Donate: Yes, I feel it too.  
  
Trevor: All the more reason to...  
  
(Their conversation is interrupted by baby Chris orbing in. Leo turns to see baby Chris crying.)  
  
Leo: Hey little buddy, what's wrong?  
  
(Chris orbs Leo out.)  
  
Trevor: We don't have time for this; if we don't send him not we may never get a chance.  
  
Donate: I know, but maybe if we give him some time he will be more motivated to stop Chris.  
  
(We dissolve into....)  
  
~ Prophecy's cave ~  
  
(Leo is on the floor crying as he tries to heal Piper.)  
  
Leo: Piper, please wake up.  
  
(He stops knowing that there is nothing he can do. Trevor and Donate orb in.)  
  
Donate: If you go back in time none of this will happen.  
  
Leo: (nodding his head.) I know.  
  
Trevor: (putting his hands in the air.)  
  
Through time and space  
send this elder to another place  
In hopes that he may alter  
what has been done  
  
(A portal opens, along with a lot of wind, in front of Trevor.)  
  
Trevor: Quickly go!  
  
(Leo looks from Piper to the portal.)  
  
Donate: (handing him a silver coin.) Here! I will know that you are not a fake. (Hands him three other potions.) This will save the sister's powers.  
  
(Leo walks up to the portal but stops before he goes in.)  
  
Donate: Blesses Be!  
  
(Leo looks back at the portal and walks threw it.)  
  
~ Past: Attic ~  
  
Piper: Chris, get your ass down here now!  
  
(She blows up another vase as Paige comes in)  
  
Paige: Sweetie, ...  
  
(She stops as the attic wall lights up and Leo steps out.)  
  
Piper: Leo?  
  
Leo: (Throws the two potions at them.) Piper we don't have much time...  
  
(He is cut short by Chris orbing in. He doesn't even acknowledge his family and strolls right past them.)  
  
Piper: Excused me mister, but who do you think you are running off like that? I'm your mother and you will do as I say.  
  
(Chris just keeps walking out of the room. Everyone rushes after him)  
  
Leo: Chris what's going on?  
  
(Chris reaches the bottom of the steps and turns toward his mom and aunt.)  
  
Chris: No one leaves this house, no temp jobs, no club, no elder business. I'm going to get Phoebe, but I'm going to be right back. No one leaves this house, understand.  
  
(They look at him like he's crazy)  
  
Piper: Who's in charge here?  
  
Chris: I am, and if you leave this house, you are going to leave Wyatt all by himself with no one to protect him.  
  
Paige: What's going on?  
  
Chris: The evil that turns Wyatt is come for him, from the future. We're going to need the power of three to vanquish him. Now I'm going to go get Phoebe, do not move.  
  
(Chris orbs out.)  
  
Piper: Now I know where he gets his stubbornness form.  
  
Paige: What did you say you're from the future?  
  
Leo: Yea and if I don't change what's about to happen we're screwed.  
  
Piper: Why, What happends?  
  
Leo: It's a long story. All you need to know is that we need to be up in the attic when Chris gets back. 


	9. Justice is surved

Chapter 9 ~~~~~~  
  
(Leo, Paige and Piper are in the attic waiting for Chris.)  
  
Piper: So your saying Chris turns evil and Wyatt from the future comes to the past to save him?  
  
Leo: Yep.  
  
Paige: Still don't follow it.  
  
Leo: Gideon attacks the manor and shoots baby Chris instead of Wyatt.  
  
(Downstairs they hear orbing.)  
  
Paige: Should be any moment now.  
  
(Gideon orbs in with a dark lighter arrow.)  
  
Gideon: You're not supposed to be here.  
  
Piper: Well neither are you. (Throws a potion at Gideon and he starts to melt, he screams in agony and she turns into dust.)  
  
Paige: That's it?  
  
Leo: I don't...(Leo is suddenly orbed out.)  
  
Piper: What was that?  
  
(Chris orbs in with Phoebe.)  
  
Chris: What happened?  
  
Paige: Gideon attacked.  
  
Chris: Already?  
  
Piper: You knew about this?  
  
Chris: That's why I didn't want you guys to leave.  
  
~ Elder Land ~  
  
(Dante and Trevor stand with a hole bunch of other elders stand before Leo.)  
  
Dante: Leo, you have a serious crime on you head. Do you wish to explain you actions.  
  
Leo: (Hands him the coin.) I'm from the future. On this day Gideon shot my son Chris with a poison that turns him evil.  
  
Dante: (Turning to the rest of the elders.) He speaks the truth.  
  
Elder: How can you be so sure.  
  
Dante: Because I am wearing this one of a kind ring on my finger yet I hold another in my hand.  
  
Trevor: Could this ring be forged.  
  
Dante: No.  
  
Trevor: Then how do you explain this. (Moves aside to show Gideon standing right behind him.  
  
Gideon: I would never do such a thing, I was Leo's mentor.  
  
Leo: Then do you want to explain why your future self was trying to kill my son.  
  
(Leo gets up in Gideon's face.)  
  
Gideon: Wyatt must be killed for the greater good.  
  
(Dante grabs Leo arm as he tries to go towards Gideon.)  
  
Dante: You have plans to take the life of the twice the blessed child?  
  
Gideon: Only so the greater good will be served.  
  
Trevor: Your soul will be sent to the underworld.  
  
(Two elders grab Gideon by the arms and start to take him away.)  
  
Gideon: You can't do this. I as doing this for the greater good.  
  
(The elders and Gideon disappear and the past Leo comes out of the crowd.)  
  
Past Leo: So how far are you into the future?  
  
Future Leo: Only by a few days.  
  
Past Leo: What would have happened if you hadn't come back?  
  
Future Leo: We would have lost our family.  
  
(The future Leo disappears and Dante walks up to Leo.)  
  
Dante: Go be with your family, they are worried.  
  
Leo: What do I tell them if they ask?  
  
Dante: That you have saved your son and your family.  
  
(Leo looks at Dante and nods and orbs out.)  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: And I'm done, finally. Sorry for the long wait I've been busy, with school and all. I do have another story that I am writing.  
  
Summary: When something goes wrong in the future someone goes back in time. But who are they, and why do they have the powers of Mother Nature.  
  
Ok so here's a little piece of it:  
  
Where a journey ends, a new one begins  
  
.....  
  
(Everyone looks out the window. It is pitch black, you can't even see the light post down the street with its light on.)  
  
Paige: What time is it?  
  
Leo: It's noon.  
  
Chris: What do you think it is?  
  
Leo: I don't know, I never seen anything like this before.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, new plan. Leo go check with the other elders, see what's going on. Chris, see if this is just San Francisco. Paige, you and me go check the book.  
  
Paige: Brake.  
  
(Leo and Chris orb out)  
  
Phoebe: Paige this no time for football jokes.  
  
(Leo and Chris orb back in. Both look around confused, Chris tries to orb out again.)  
  
Chris: I can't orb.  
  
Leo: Me neither.  
  
...... 


End file.
